


Shut Up Stiles

by DavyWer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot, bear with me, the next will be a shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, I’m pretty sure this line wasn’t in the story..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for fun and no other purpose. Hope u like it. for all who pass here ty so much <3

Stiles looked grinning at the werewolf who was in front.  
Derek had his arms positioned on either side of the boy's head and stared at him with a smile, his eyes tinged with red.

It was not the first time that Derek slammed against a wall and held him pinned there, but now it was different. 

Their bodies were so close that Stiles could feel the breath of the other on the neck. The werewolf approached his face and began to sniff the right side of the neck, near his jugular, then slowly place small kisses, rising up to kiss him on the mouth.

The boy returned the kiss and when their mouths parted Derek went back to stare at him. His eyes now completely red. 

“What a big eyes u have!”. Derek sighed and decided to humor him.

“Is to see you better.” Stiles smiled satisfied and continued his performance.

The young man's hand slowly descended, crossed the perfect chest of the other, until it reached his pants and slipped inside, to rest up on the obvious erection of the werewolf, who let out a growl.

“And what an hard dick you have!”. Derek snorted and even closer to the boy's body. 

“Stiles, I’m pretty sure this line wasn’t in the story..”

“Oh come on Derek!!, you really know how to ruin a moment, you sour wolf.”

“Stiles, you want to continue with this comedy, or you want me to fuck you till you’ll not even remember your name?”. Derek looked at him mockingly, Stiles opened his eyes fright. 

“This is a question that really needs an answer?”. Stiles smiled and with his free hand grabbed Derek's hair, bringing their faces and kissed him, his tongue slowly slipped into the mouth of the other who did not resist and even composed a grin. The hands of the werewolf slid gently under the shirt of the boy. 

“Are those claws?, oh no no, bad wolf, no claws not till I’m out of this dress, is for rent I’ve to take that back to the shop...”

“I think I’ll have to fuck you till you’ll close that damn mouth.”

“This seems a good idea, since I’m—“. Derek took Stiles and threw him on the bed, in an instant he was on top of him and was kissing him, a few moments and separated their mouths, Stiles looked sulky, was about to speak, but Derek laughed. 

“Oh, Shut up Stiles.”  



End file.
